


The Beast Inside Of Me

by FilmBrooke



Category: Altered Beast (Sega Video Games), Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmBrooke/pseuds/FilmBrooke
Summary: HEATHERS X ALTERED BEAST X ALADDIN & THE KING OF THIEVES CROSSOVER*Veronica Sawyer always knew that she was different, but just chalked it up to being the only genius in the small town of Sherwood, Ohio.  Little did she know that the differences went much further than that…When memories and abilities from a different life start to surface, Veronica must team up with a mysterious stranger in order to find out the truth behind who she is.  Or more accurately, what she is.And she might just have to save the world along the way…*You do not have to be familiar with any of these in order to follow the story.  DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any of these characters, except for my OC’s.*
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer, Veronica Sawyer & Original Character(s), Veronica Sawyer & Veronica Sawyer's Father & Veronica Sawyer's Mother





	The Beast Inside Of Me

Chapter One: Just Another Day

“Wake up, Veronica! It’s time for school!” Veronica’s mom, Valerie, yelled up the stairs. 

Veronica Sawyer groaned as both her mom and alarm went off at the same time. She turned off her alarm as she got out of bed. “I’m coming,” She said. Veronica got ready for school and went downstairs, to the smell of bacon and pancakes.

“Morning, Veronica,” Valerie said warmly.

“Morning, Mom,” Veronica replied, as she started to eat her breakfast.

“Can somebody tell me why I read these stupid news stories?” Veronica’s dad, Vance, said as he read his newspaper.

“It’s because you’re an idiot, Dad,” Veronica replied.

Vance stopped his reading. “Oh yeah.”

The household broke out into laughter.

“Oh, you two,” Valerie said as the laughter started to die down. “So, are you ready for your first day back, Veronica?”

“First day of senior year, yay,” Veronica replied sarcastically.

“Oh, hush now. After this year, you’ll be off to the big leagues,” Valerie said.

That’s right, Veronica was currently waiting on a letter from Harvard, Duke, or Brown. Then, she can blow this place. 

Sherwood, Ohio was one of those small towns were everybody knew everybody. Some of them were people Veronica’s age. Unfortunately, most of them were bad.

“Hello, bonehead,” The almighty Heather Chandler said as Veronica closed her locker. 

Heather Chandler was definitely the worst of all the bad people here. 

“For the last time, Heather, I won’t join your little lipgloss gestapo,” Veronica said sternly.

Last spring, Veronica helped the Heathers out by forging a hall pass in the bathroom. Heather Chandler had been asking Veronica to join them since then. Veronica, being the bigger person though, has always said no. Over time, Heather C. started to lose hope.

“Whatever, weirdo,” Heather C. said as her and the other two Heathers walked off.

“Did you scare off Margaret Thatcher again?” A familiar voice said.

Veronica turned around to see her boyfriend, Jason Dean, JD for short. They met last fall when JD was transferred to Westerberg and was in the same Calculus class as Veronica. They were instantly the top students in class and started dating shortly thereafter. 

“Nah, I think she’s starting to warm up to me,” Veronica said sarcastically.

“Now, now, Veronica, don’t hanging around girls like them,” JD said, imitating her mother.

Veronica rolled her eyes. “Yes, Mom.”

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for students to head towards their homerooms. But for some reason, the bell seemed a little bit louder than usual to Veronica.

They must have changed bells over the summer. Veronica thought as she headed towards her homeroom.

As her day went on, the bell did not get any less annoying. Thankfully, her lunch break started later that day. She and JD were sitting at their usual table when Martha Dunnstock arrived.

Martha had been Veronica’s best friend since diapers. She had a huge heart, but around Westerberg, that wasn’t enough. 

Veronica instantly noticed the strong scent of something sour. “Ugh, did they leave the pickles out longer than usual?” She said, rubbing her forehead.

JD and Martha shared a confused look. “Uh, I didn’t notice anything different,” Martha said.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” JD asked Veronica.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Veronica said, brushing him off. “It’s probably just allergies or something.”

But she was not fine. Veronica kept noticing weird sounds and scents. Once she was out of school, she noticed a strong scent and looked over to see where it was coming from.

There was with a man across the street. He was the only one standing still, compared to the others who were walking. His strong blue eyes stared into hers. But then, a bus drove by on the street in between them. 

Suddenly, the man was gone.

A/N: Thoughts? Any constructive criticism is welcome! 

Thanks to @inkyfrosting3217 for beta reading!


End file.
